pkmnshufflefandomcom-20200216-history
Pokémon with alternate forms
This page refers to all the Pokémon that have different forms that can be also found in the main series games, excluding the Alolan forms, gender-based Pokémon and Shiny Pokémon, which have their own page. Pikachu In the generation VII games, these alternate Pikachu forms were added in celebration of the twentieth Pokémon movie "Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!" and the twentieth anniversary of the franchise. Each one of them represent each main series of Pokémon in the anime. They can only be obtained through event and cannot evolve nor breed. They also carry a Z-Crystal that allows them to use the exclusive Z-move 10,000,000 Volt Thunderbolt. In Shuffle, these Pikachu forms have a slightly higher base attack than the original Pikachu. They all have Hyper Bolt as a Skill Swapper skill and are the only Pokémon with this skill. Rotom Rotom is a Pokémon that can possess home appliances. Depending on the appliance it possesses, it will change its typing from Electric/Ghost to Electric/Fire, Electric/Water, Electric/Ice, Electric/Flying or Electric/Grass, as well as learning a move from this type. In Shuffle, the alternate forms have a lower base attack than the normal Rotom and their type will be that of the form. All the different forms have Mega Boost as their skill. Kyogre/Groudon In generation VI, a new form was introduced for both Kyogre and Groudon. These alternate forms are called Primal Reversion. These forms act similarly to Mega Evolution, giving the Pokémon boosts in their skills and new abilities during battle. Kyogre must be holding the Blue Orb and Groudon the Red Orb during a battle in order to go through Primal Reversion. Groudon, additionally, gains the Fire type. In Shuffle, Primal Kyogre and Primal Groudon have higher base attack than their normal counterparts and have skills that reflect the alpha (α) and omega (Ω) symbols that represent the Primal Reversion. Keldeo Keldeo has the Ordinary and Resolute forms. It changes to its Resolute form when it knows the move Secret Sword, if it forgets it will turn back to its Ordinary form. Both forms are Water/Fighting type. In Shuffle, both forms have the same base attack, however, their type is different one from another. Greninja In generation VII, a concept was introduced called the Bond Phenomenon, in which a Pokémon changes its form to a more powerful one thanks to its strong both with its trainer. This was first seen in the anime and then was later incorporated to the main series games. In the games, a Greninja with the ability Battle Bond may change to this form when it defeats a foe. In Shuffle, Ash-Greninja may have the skill Unity Power, which is a skill that only Pokémon that have played an important role to Ash in the anime have. Cherrim Cherrim transforms into its Sunshine form only if Sunny Day is active during a battle, thanks to its ability Flower Gift, it also has boosted Attack and Special Attack. In any other cases where the weather is not sunny, Cherrim will be in its Overcast form. In Shuffle, only the Sunshine form can be obtained, for some reason the Overcast form has not been released. Shaymin Shaymin can change its form with the use of the item Gracidea. When this happens, it changes from being Grass type to Grass/Flying. The Sky forme has higher Attack, Special Attack and Speed stats, however, it has lower Defense and Special Defense stats. It changes back if it's night, if it's frozen during battle or if it is deposited in the PC. Giratina Giratina has two forms depending on the world it is in. If it is in its home world, the Distortion World, Giratina will be in its Origin Forme, however, when it is not in Distortion World its form will adapt and will gain the Altered Forme. However, if Giratina holds the item Griseous Orb, it will be in its Origin Forme, no matter where it is. Its stats between forms are swapped. Darmanitan Darmanitan with the hidden ability Zen Mode can change into its Zen Mode when in battle, its HP drops below 50%. In this form, it changes from Fire type to Fire/Psychic. In this form it also has boosted Defense, Special Attack and Special Defense while lowered Attack and Speed. In Shuffle, only the Standard Mode can be obtained, for some reason the Zen Mode has not been released. Vivillon Vivillon has a total of 20 different forms, which change depending on the in-real life country where it was captured. These forms don't affect its stats, abilities or types. In Shuffle, only the Meadow and Poké Ball Patterns exist. Tornadus/Thundurus/Landorus Tornadus, Thundurus and Landorus have different forms. Their forms can be switched as many times possible with the use of the item Reveal Glass. Their Therian Formes have altered stats and different abilities than their Incarnate Formes. In Shuffle, the three Incarnate Forme Pokémon have the skill Power of 5+ and different Skill Swapper skills, while the three Therian Forme Pokémon have Risk-Taker as their skill. Deoxys Deoxys has four different forms. It can change its form with the use of a meteorites, which are located in different places in the games. *Its Normal Forme has even stats. *Its Attack Forme excels in its Attack and Special Attack stats. *Its Defense Forme excels in its Defense and Special Defense stats. *Its Speed Forme excels in its Speed stat. Kyurem Since Reshiram, Zekrom and Kyurem were once a single Pokémon, Kyurem can fuse with either of them, transforming to White or Black Kyurem, respectively. This fusion can only be obtained with the item DNA Splicers. White and Black Kyurem have higher stats than the normal Kyurem. The three forms are Dragon/Ice. In Shuffle, White and Black Kyurem are both Dragon type, while Kyurem is an Ice type, and have higher base attack than Kyurem. Deerling/Sawsbuck Deerling and Sawsbuck have four different forms, which depend on the season. All forms are Normal/Grass type and don't affect their stats or abilities. Zygarde Zygarde has five different forms, however, two of them are not considered as a Pokémon in themselves. There are 95 Zygarde cells and 5 Zygarde cores. When 10 of its components get together, they form the 10% Forme. When 50 get together, they form the 50% Forme and when all of them get together, they form the Complete Forme. Only a Zygarde with the ability Power Construct can form the Complete Forme. The 10%, 50% and Complete Formes are Dragon/Ground type. Even though the Cell and Core forms are not considered Pokémon and don't have types or stats, sprites exist for both of them in Shuffle. Shellos/Gastrodon Shellos and Gastrodon have different appearances depending whether they were born on the west or east side of Mt. Coronet in the Sinnoh region. These forms don't affect their types or stats. In Shuffle, Gastrodon West Sea is a Water type and Gastrodon East Sea is a Ground type, however, when first released, Shellos East Sea was also Ground type, even though Shellos is a mono Water type. This error was corrected the following day. Unown Unown has a total of 28 different forms, one for each letter of the alphabet and the exclamation and question signs. In Shuffle, each Unown form has its own sprite, but only the letters C, E, I and N, and the exclamation and question signs can be obtained. The word formed by those existing Unown forms in Shuffle is NICE. Castform Castform has four different forms that change whether the weather is sunny, rainy or snowy. Each form has a type that reflects the weather, being Fire for the Sunny form, Water for the Rainy form and Ice for the Snowy form. When the weather is normal or it is not in battle, Castform will be in its Normal form, being Normal type. The weather will also determine the type of its signature move Weather Ball. Hoopa If you use the item Prison Bottle on Hoopa, it changes its form from Confined to Unbound. Hoopa Confined is a Psychic/Ghost-type Pokémon and Hoopa Unbound is a Psychic/Dark-type Pokémon with boosted Attack, Special Attack and Speed stats. In Shuffle, Hoopa Unbound is a Dark-type Pokémon with higher base attack than Hoopa Confined, which is a Ghost-type Pokémon. Burmy/Wormadam Burmy is a Bug-type Pokémon that changes its form depending on where it is battling. *If it battles in grass or forest, it will have its Plant Cloak. *If it battles in a cave or desert, it will have its Sandy Cloak. *If it battles in a building or a city, it will have its Trashy Cloak. While this change is only aesthetic in Burmy, the form it has when evolving will determine the form that Wormadam will always have. Wormadam with Plant Cloak is a Bug/Grass-type Pokémon, with Sandy Cloak it is a Bug/Ground-type Pokémon, and with Trashy Cloak it is a Bug/Steel-type Pokémon. In Shuffle, Wormadam's Plant Cloak is Bug, its Sandy Cloak is Ground and its Trashy Cloak is Steel type. Meloetta When Meloetta uses its signature move Relic Song during battle, it will change from its Aria Forme into its Pirouette Forme. It changes from being Normal/Psychic type to Normal/Fighting type and gains boosts in its Attack, Defense and Speed stats, but has lowered Special Attack and Special Defense. Oricorio The Pokémon Oricorio has four different forms that differ from the island of Alola where it is found. Each form reflects different dancing styles. Oricorio can change between forms with different nectar. The form and its type will also change its signature move Revelation Dance. *Its Baile Style can be found in Ula-Ula Island, it is a Fire/Flying-type Pokémon based in flamenco. To change to this form, the Red Nectar is used. *Its Pom-Pom Style can be found in Melemele Island, it is an Electric/Flying-type Pokémon based in cheerleading. To change to this form, the Yellow Nectar is used. *Its Pa'u Style can be found in Akala Island, it is a Psychic/Flying-type Pokémon based in hula. To change to this form, the Pink Nectar is used. *Its Sensu Style can be found in Poni Island, it is a Ghost/Flying-type Pokémon based in traditional Japanese dancing. To change to this form, the Purple Nectar is used. In Shuffle, the four forms have the skill Three Force. Basculin Basculin has two different forms, the Red-Striped Form and the Blue-Striped Form. Aside from appearance, the only difference in the main games is their potential abilities. In Shuffle however, the two forms perform identically. Trivia *Pokémon like Wishiwashi, Minior, Lycanroc and Necrozma also have different forms in the main series games, however, these don't even have sprites in Shuffle. See also *Mega Evolution *Regional variants *Gender differences *Shiny Pokémon *Winking Pokémon *Festive Pokémon *Alternate forms